Visual impairment, compromised vision, and blindness may be a result of disease, genetic abnormalities, injuries, or age, for example. Visually impaired individuals (including those individuals with compromised vision and blindness) often use tactile or auditory feedback methods for navigating movement within small confines as well as in open and less familiar spaces. Adaptive technologies assist the visually impaired individual in completing daily activities, such as navigating movement, utilizing their remaining senses. Existing electronic navigational adaptive technologies rely on visual cues which are often unfamiliar and may be misinterpreted by the electronic navigational device. Accordingly, there is a need for new and improved adaptive technologies.